Invisible Car
by PepperOswald
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne have some alone time in the invisible car ... this is rated M for a reason. ;  More coming soon.


Invisible Car

By PepperOswald

Chapter 1

A/N: There's more, I promise .. but I am stopping where I end for the moment. Hope ya'll enjoy! Also - IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON so please please don't read this if you're not wanting smut. X)

In the back corner of the Metro City Super Mall parking lot, in the midst of a rainy down pour, two giggling individuals sat in the backseat of an invisible car.

Ever so slightly soaked, Roxanne Ritchi was buckled over in laughter as she and her boyfriend Megamind discussed the day's events. Quite the charming date, it was. An attempt at a simple dinner outing turned into a momentary fire, a few explosions, a chase through the toy store, and definitely a clean up on aisle two. While high tailing away from mall security after the spontaneous evening events, the two sprung towards the invisible car and hid. Did we mention that it was raining?

It was entirely too early to simply go home, and the date hadn't been completely ruined yet. Megamind knew he wanted alone time with Roxanne, and it was always awkward to bring your girlfriend in when your single fish-gorilla roommate was home watching youtube cat videos. He knew he could suggest going to Roxanne's apartment, but he never wanted to be terribly forward.

It didn't really matter at this point, Megamind wrapped his arms around Roxanne as she comfortably leaned into his body. Her hand rested on his chest and she giggled lightly as she listened to his steady beating heart. His mouth twinged in happiness, this was truly the life.

"You're insane, you know that?" She murmured.

He shrugged, "I was just trying to light some candles, there was an appalling lack of atmosphere in that restaurant!"

"And now there's an appalling lack of restaurant!"

"That wasn't my fault, that staff was clearly incapable of managing a simple fire ex … tween .. gusher," He paused, yeah that sounds right.

Roxanne gave a long and vocal sigh, "You sure know how to plan a good date," lightly stroking his inner thigh simply because it was in eyesight. She settled her head into his lap and turned onto her back to look up at him. Hands now resting on her chest. She looked up and smiled, "Clearly, I like 'em crazy."

He arced his large eyebrow up, "Me or the date?"

"Both," she smiled, "My way have life these days was basically founded on crazy, I guess at some point it becomes a necessity."

Megamind held her face with his palm and ran his fingers through her exposed hair. Running his thumb across her curves of her face, he smiled as the rain continued to pour down harder.

Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment and Megamind briefly thought she had fallen asleep. He loved seeing her peaceful face rest in his lap, although he was slightly sad at the thought that his romantic outing may soon be over if she were too tired.

Instead of sleeping, however, an idea sparked in clever Ms. Ritchi's mind.

Her eyes softly opened and she smirked at her boyfriend, slowly moving into an upright position. He eyed her curiously, as her face screamed of ulterior motives.

"What?" He threw out there, and she smiled, swinging her leg across his body and straddling him against the seat. His face instantly flushed, and she softly leaned into his body.

"You smell nice," she whispered, and she leaned in to lay her head into the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms around him and began to nuzzle his neck, slowly kissing and nipping at him.

He hiccupped in surprise, "Th-thanks, you smell nice," he let out and low groan as she let her tongue flick against his warm skin, "What are you, oh!" She gently nibbled his ear.

She leaned back, softly resting her hands on his chest, "I was thinking .."

His eyes widened and his expression turned blank, it was only recently that Roxanne and Megamind had gone a bit more intimate. He was new at everything, and she was not. It was kind of weird since Megamind enjoyed being knowledgeable about everything. But this, this was all something new entirely.

"Thinking about ..?" he edged further.

His mind traveled to places they had been before, the first time they had a serious make out session, and the first time she had let him touch her breasts. Both were hormonal and delicious evenings he replayed in his mind on a regular basis. Normally, these lovely encounters would start off with Roxanne 'thinking' about something. It was always a good thing, but always intimidating.

She smirked, "We are in an invisible car, Megamind," she let out a low purr and leaned in closer, "I feel like it'd be foolish to not – embrace the situation, don't you agree?"

He didn't get it.

"But we have the invisible car all the time, what's different about right now?"

She paused, cocking her head slightly, but then smiling and enjoying his brief moment of being naïve.

"It's raining, no one is out here, we're invisible, in the back seat of your car," she leaned in close to his ear, he could feel her smile against his lobe, "I want to do naughty things with you, love."

Face. Flushed.

She backed up again to decide upon his reaction, her face angled down to give him a pair of seductive eyes, but his face had nearly gone white. Her eyes saddened, "What's wrong?"

He leaned forward, "You always were the temptress," he smiled into a sweet kiss with her.

She settled into a kiss, licking at his bottom lip and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back with full force, pushing their hips against one another. Without proper notice however, he suddenly backed his face away from hers and looked into her eyes. She blinked and smiled, "Yes?"

He smiled warmly, "May I try something? I … I read about this, and I wanted to …," she cocked her head with a sweet smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, what ever you're comfortable with, I guess," She shrugged. Her mind was curious and almost concerned with where ever Megamind could be getting his reading material from.

He tapped his fingers against her silky dress covered hips, nervousness suddenly came upon him and his eyes looked up to hers. She smiled reassuringly; resting her hand against his face, trust pouring from her eyes. A return smile formed on his lips and he leaned forward to embrace her lips.

Slowly, he pushed her down on the leather seats of the car, thankfully warmed from the built in seat heater. She uttered a small moan as his lips caressed her neck and he slowly began to caress her hips with his free hand. He tossed his gloves aside as he began to make circular thumb motions up her body. He let his fingers slowly tease the sides of her breasts, hinting at more intimate contact but never going much further. She grinned under his lips, knowing these little tricks wouldn't entirely work on her just yet.

His hands traveled down her sides and stopped just short of the end of her dress. She could feel his hesitation, and through their kiss she moaned, "Go on." Thus his hand continued to explore further. First he lightly touched her inner thighs, her skin was soft to the touch and it made him smile. He broke their kiss and looked down at her, noses nuzzling ever so briefly.

"Yes?" Roxanne whispered in a slightly lowered voice.

"I just -," He smiled, "Wanted to tell you you're beautiful. And I want to make sure," his smile expanded into a sheepish expression, "that you aren't going to slap me."

She smiled, but then her eyes perked up in confusion, as he started moving down her body. He did not acknowledge her confusion and bent lower to kiss the skin of her leg right below the hem of her dress. Looking up only momentarily to shoot her a deliciously evil smile, for even this one moment – Roxanne was once again captured by Megamind.

His tongue flicked over the area he had just kissed, lowering down against her inner thighs. She sharply inhaled, and he looked up in concern. She smiled deviously and nodded for him to continue.

Slowly, he edged the hem of her dress up towards her stomach, nuzzling her abdomen as he went. Occasional kisses were sprinkled all over. He took a second to admire her panties, red and lacy as though she were hoping for something fun to occur tonight. He had never seen her undergarments before, besides the occasional bra.

He kissed her bellybutton, she squealed for a moment and some of the tension fell. He nuzzled his nose against her belly, leaving kisses behind and finally looked directly at her panties. Where to go now?

Roxanne adjusted her hips up slightly, "Do you need me to pull them –," before she could finish, he simply pushed the lower half of her underwear aside for him to view. There she was, now to figure this out.

She watched him, curious to see what would happen next. In an instant, her head swung backwards and she let out of a cry, "Oh, jeez! Megamind!"

Her hips jetted up to keep to his pace and her nails dug into the leather with extreme force. She began to rock her hips back and forth against his pounding fingers as her lips fell into a blissful smile.

Her eyes fluttered as he slowed down, and she looked up to see him examining her closer. Carefully continuing to please her as he tried to figure out how to press some more of her "buttons".

He looked up to see her expression as he rolled his thumb around in exploration. Her eyes instantly widened and her face went blank. Her feet slammed against the leather as she arched her back up and moaned Megamind's name to the Gods. His response smile was that of a delighted boy who had just beaten a level on his new video game. In other words: score!


End file.
